


all the noises (from your hateful little mouth)

by bloomthefox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (listen its star wars of course theres choking), Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, kylo "masochistic whiny pissbaby" ren, kylo is trans because i said so, phasma the ever suffering bff, theres also kylo jacking off in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomthefox/pseuds/bloomthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo whines and puts off his feelings, Phasma calls it like she sees it, and Hux is a stone cold mystery.</p>
<p>Or, the defense attorney AU that literally nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the noises (from your hateful little mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> work and chapter title from songs by the bravery, respectively "tyrant" and "no brakes". hopefully i'll get a chance to keep doing this series but it may be slow because i have actual writing to do that will get me a degree   
> i'm gonna go sit in the trash now.

“Have prep questions on my desk by two. I’d like you to observe my interview with the witness.”

Kylo scowled at the stack of paper Hux had just dropped on his desk. Unfortunately, Hux was already halfway to his corner office and nowhere near enough to Kylo to feel the effects of his ill humor. Hux had worked at their firm for a while now; certainly not a presence to be reckoned with, but familiar enough to no longer be quite so intimidating. Phasma, looking up from her desk, raised an eyebrow.

“It means he likes you,” she said, leaning towards Kylo. “That’s a good thing”

“Who cares if he likes me? I don’t need him to like me,” Kylo grumbled. 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “He’s a partner, Ren, what the hell do you mean _who cares?_ You could be on your way to a promotion.”

Kylo just deepened his frown, pointedly refusing to make eye contact with Phasma. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“I don’t know why I even talk to you,” she muttered.

 

*

 

The interview was harsh, and impersonal, and Kylo sulked in the corner until Hux decided the witness was ready for trial. As they walked out of the building together, Hux handed Kylo a small stack of papers – his own prep questions, he realized – the pages littered with red marks and notes, like a grade school homework assignment. Kylo gaped, staring at the papers in disbelief. 

“Your prep questions were terrible,” said Hux bluntly. “I’ve written you some notes on how to improve.”

With that, Hux quickened his pace, overtaking Kylo, and turned toward the parking garage. Kylo slowed almost to a halt, staring furiously at the crisp lines of the back of Hux’s suit until he disappeared into the garage. He managed, after a moment, to close his mouth, pull out his phone, and text Phasma.

 

_drinks? Starkiller @ 9:00. x_

 

*

 

That evening saw Kylo sloshing a martini around in his right hand while gesturing wildly with his left, issuing slurred complaints about Hux to Phasma, who sat sipping her gin & tonic and nodded periodically. The lights flashed off his martini glass, blue glow illuminating the liquid within.

“He’s just – he’s just so – so infuriating! How dare he? Correcting my work like an English teacher.”

Phasma furrowed her brow, struggling to hear him over the music.

“He’s just – terrible. I hate him. I hate his stupid hair, and his stupid perfect suits and his car, and his office. I hate him.” Kylo finished triumphantly with a hand on his hip, looking expectantly at Phasma, whose eyes had been growing steadily wider over the course of his tirade. She set her drink down delicately and looked Kylo straight in the eye.

“Oh my god,” she said. “You’re attracted to him, aren’t you?”

Kylo spluttered, slamming his drink down, and opened his mouth to defend himself.

“You are,” continued Phasma, cutting him off. “I’ve seen that look on you before. Oh my god. You’re attracted to _Hux._ ”

“I’m not – I wasn’t-”

Phasma held up a hand to stop him as she stood, swiping her pocketbook off the bar. Kylo felt heat rush into his face.

“Look,” she said. “You can keep ignoring this if you want to, but I’m not going to indulge you. I will listen to you complain about Hux all night long _if -_ and only if – you acknowledge that you’re attracted to him. Because that is fucking hilarious.”

Kylo pouted as Phasma laid money on the bar for her drink and gave the bartender a little wave. She kissed Kylo’s cheek as she made her way towards the exit, patting him on the shoulder.

“You’re predictable,” she said. “Go home. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the office on Monday.”

Kylo watched her go before downing the rest of his drink in one go and slamming his money down on the bar. He snapped at the bartender, who shot him a deeply withering look, and pointed at the money before making his exit.

 

*

 

By the time Kylo got home and keyed into his apartment, he’d given a lot of thought to what Phasma had said. He hadn’t given a lot of thought to anything else, actually, and as a result had walked face-first into a lamppost and was now nursing a bloody nose. He walked into his bedroom, shedding his bloodied shirt along the way, and sat down on his bed, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth. Once his original outrage at Phasma’s words had subsided, he’d begun to accept that she was more right than he had previously realized. Kylo’s little frustrations, centered around Hux’s unfailing ability to be pristinely well-dressed, his ceaseless and almost cold professionalism, and worst of all, his seeming to never give Kylo a second glance - all indicative of Kylo’s very particular brand of attraction. Of course Phasma had seen it before he did – she knew him better than he knew himself most of the time. The buzz from the martini was relenting, a nagging headache following in its wake, and Kylo decided that the best thing to do was shower and go to bed. He could deal with this later; the last thing he needed was a weird semi-crush on someone who was practically his boss, and who, according to Phasma, had taken a professional liking to him.

As he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower, he wondered idly what Hux would be like in bed. Cold and impersonal as ever, Kylo thought. Or maybe some of that fire would come out – the determined anger that Kylo had seen on occasion in the courtroom, or when Hux got into an argument with one of the other partners. He was obviously intent on control – Kylo thought back to the red-covered papers still scattered across his kitchen counter. Would that extend to control over his partners? Kylo’s hand made its way to his crotch at the thought, rubbing absentminded circles over his clit. He pictured Hux in his perfectly fitted suit, disapproval etched into his pointed features. Kylo choked back a gasp as he curled a finger into himself, imagining Hux’s long, slender hands, what it would be like to feel Hux’s fingers buried in his cunt. 

Kylo leaned back against the shower wall, trying to control his breathing. Breathing – now there was a thought. Hux above him, hands around his throat, piercing blue eyes as calm and disinterested as they had been in the interview room today. Kylo pressed another finger into himself, knees buckling as he twisted his fingers towards the spot inside himself that made his vision go a little fuzzy. The cold tile of the wall pressed into his back and his imagination provided a sudden image of Hux, fucking him from behind, two fingers in Kylo’s mouth to keep him quiet. Kylo nearly doubled over, fucking himself in earnest now, with a kind of desperation he generally reserved for actual, good sex, with a real person, and not a phantom of a man that Kylo barely knew. His movements slowed for a moment as he realized the absurdity of jacking off to Hux of all people, but as his mind strayed to the office, he pictured Hux’s desk, and being bent over it, and Hux’s hand on the back of his neck, pressing his face into the wood. Kylo moaned low in his throat. The hand that wasn’t occupied with his cunt made its way to his throat, and he squeezed lightly, just enough to impede his airflow. He came with a gasp, air burning around the hand on his neck. 

He slumped against the wall, breathing hard. He stayed like that for a moment, head spinning, the implications of what he’d just done beginning to sink in. He composed himself, straightening up, and washed in earnest. He would deal with this later. It could wait.

As he curled up in bed, hair still damp from the shower, he sent a quick text to Phasma.

 

_you’re right. I’m fucked. x_

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write kylo without making him bleed but here we are  
> join me in the dumpster @ notdaredevils.tumblr.com


End file.
